La Propuesta
by kuki kiut
Summary: Hikaru esta preparado pedirle matrimonio a Haruhi, pero con la ayuda de Kaoru y todo Host Club ¿Podra hacer la propuesta perfecta?


Hola! bueno desde hace mucho he querido escribir una historia de mi pareja favorita del Ouran que es HikaruxHaruhi, amo esa pareja w!

()- Son los pensamientos  
><em>cursiva- <em>flashback  
>** - sonidos<br>**Negrita** - carta

Bueno, ¡A leer!, espero que les guste

Ouran High School no es mía ¬¬… es de Bisco Hatori.

La Propuesta

Kaoru Hitachiin: estudio programación en sistemas computarizados igual que su padre. Kaoru ahora vive en una mansión independiente, y es dueño de una empresa muy famosa en Japón.

Hikaru Hitachiin: ya siendo un diseñador de modas como su madre, con su ayuda ambos crean los diseños más populares del todo el mundo, así es todo el mundo. Al igual que Kaoru, Hikaru vive independiente en su propia mansión.

Haruhi Fujioka: es una abogada con mucho éxito, aunque ella aun sigue viviendo con su padre.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka (Honey): se hizo un famoso chef, y la cocina de todo, está casado con una hermosa joven que conoció en la carrera.

Kyoya Ootori: es un empresario muy famoso en todo Japón, y uno de los mejores, tiene una novia francesa en la cual Tamaki se la presento.

Takashi Morinozuka (Mori): también un empresario famoso y también se encuentra casado con una joven de la misma empresa que trabaja.

Tamaki Suoh: estudio la universidad en Francia y actualmente es el encargado de las empresas Suoh y director de la Academia Ouran.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Hace ya más de 6 años, Hikaru llevaba una relación con su compañera de clase de la Academia Ouran y compañera de Host Club, si, ella es Haruhi Fujioka, su relación estaba basada de cariño, compresión, amor, pero también había bromas que él y su hermano aun le hacían a le hacían y a lo cual la hacían enojar y también había peleas en la cual el Hitachiin le pedía disculpas de la manera más romántica, ya sea con una cena, joyas o viajes. Pero él sabía que para esta ocasión tendría que ser diferente, ya que le pediría matrimonio.

POV de Hikaru

(Bueno, solo espero que funcione)- estaba nervioso enfrente de una puerta muy conocida, vistiendo un traje en el cual él lo confecciono a su gusto.

-Bueno Kaoru, espero que esto funcione- Abriendo la puerta.

_Flashback_

_Sentado en su sofá, pensando como pedírselo, deicidio pedir ayuda._

_*sonando el teléfono*_

_-¿bueno?_

_-Kaoru!, hermano necesito tu ayuda_

_-Hikaru, ¿qué pasa? ¿Le paso algo a Haruhi?-preocupado_

_-no, no pasa nada ni a mi o a Haruhi_

_-uff, que bueno, entonces ¿qué sucede? _

_-por teléfono no puedo decirte, necesito verte_

_-está bien Hikaru, te espero_

_-si, Kaoru, y gracias_

_-De nada_

_*colgando*_

_En 30 minutos Hikaru llego a la casa de Kaoru._

_*sonando el timbre de la puerta*_

_-Hikaru, ya llego- parándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la puerta_

_*abriendo*_

_-Hikaru, ¿qué sucede?, pasa _

_-Gracias Kaoru_

_*cerrando*_

_-Bueno ¿para qué me necesitas?-dirigiéndose a la sala_

_-Bueno…no sé cómo decirte Kaoru-sentándose- le voy a pedir matrimonio a Haruhi_

_-¿En serio?, ¡Que emoción, felicidades hermano!-abrazandolo_

_-jeje, gracias hermano-correspondiendo el abrazo_

_-¿Y como se lo vas a pedir?-separándose del abrazo y sentándose_

_-ese es el problema, no sé cómo pedírselo, por eso necesito tu ayuda_

_-bueno, hay que ver como es Haruhi,…, es seria, simple, ¿Por qué no en un restaurante?_

_-no, es muy común, quiero algo que ella pueda recordar y que sea especial_

_-bueno, llevala a Italia o a Francia_

_-ya sabes que ella no le gusta los lujos_

_-eso si_

_-¡rayos!, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé_

_-bueno, Haruhi es difícil-riéndose_

_-je, eso también es cierto_

_Unos minutos de silencio_

_-Creo que ya sé donde-comento Kaoru_

_-¿dónde?_

_-bueno, es un lugar especial para todos los de Host_

_-¿eh?, donde_

_-ahorita vas a saber- sonriendo diabólicamente-pásame el teléfono_

_-sí, pero a ¿quién vas a llamar?_

_-je! Ahorita vas a saber, no comas ansias_

_*marcando*_

_-¿hola?_

_-Tamaki-sempai, so yo Kaoru, necesito que le hagas un favor a Hikaru_

_-Sí, de que se trata_

_-bueno…-diciendo todo el plan, Hikaru está de acuerdo con lo que está escuchando de su hermano_

_-¡gracias Tamaki!_

_-De nada, y desearle suerte a Hikaru de mi parte, mas que no se aproveche de mi amada hija_

_-si se lo diré, no te preocupes y gracias_

_-de nada_

_*colgando*_

_-Valla Kaoru, es el lugar perfecto_

_-lo sé. Pero ahora, la comida_

_-bueno estuve pensando en ootoro_

_-excelente opción-riéndose-pero también hay que agregarle un postre_

_-bueno, estoy pensando en una persona que es experto en los pasteles-sonriendo malvadamente_

_-¡Honey!-diciendo ambos al mismo tiempo_

_Al igual le marcaron, y paso a paso estuvieron pensando en la declaración perfecta_

_-En hermano, no sé que habría sido sin ti, muchas gracias_

_-De nada hermano, y no te vayas a equivocar_

_-Lo sé y gracias otra vez-sonriéndole dulcemente_

_*saliéndose de la casa*_

_Fin del Flashback_

POV de Haruhi

Entrando a su departamento.

-uff el caso de hoy estuvo pesado

*abriendo la puerta*

-¿Padre?

-Silencio-

-umm, bueno, creo que otra vez cenare sola, pero que es esto-viendo un pequeño papel que había en la mesa

"**favor de dirigirte a tu habitación"**

Siguiendo lo que decía la tarjeta, entro a su habitacion y encontró un hermoso vestido negro, de media rodilla y de tirantes.

-no puedo creerlo es precioso, ¿qué? ¿Otra nota?

"**Querida Haruhi:**

**Hoy quisiera verte en la academia Ouran, a las 8:30 p.m. en el tercer salón de música, por favor ponte este vestido, que yo mismo hice para ti, en el cual te vas a ver hermosa, bueno, más de lo que ya estas, una limosina te recogerá a las 8:15, te espero, con cariño:**

**Hikaru"**

-¿y porque en el Ouran? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, bueno que hora son-observando el reloj-¡QUE! Son las 7:15, solo tengo una hora, tengo que apresurarme

A toda prisa, Haruhi se metió a bañar y efectivamente el vestido le quedaba a la perfección, se podía visualizar perfectamente su figura.

*tocando la puerta*

-¿Quién será?-abriendo la puerta-Eh! ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Siendo las mucamas quienes tocaron

-El joven Hitachiin nos envió para que te ayudáramos arreglarte-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-puedo arreglarme yo misma-murmuro

Ignorando lo que dijo la joven Fujioka, las mucamas hicieron lo su deber, su cabello con caireles y un maquillaje ligero.

-bueno, nuestro deber ha finalizado

-eh…muchas gracias

Saliendo de su apartamento, vio que estaba una limosina, y puntualmente eran las 8:15, dirigiéndose al lujoso coche, y llegando a las 8:30 al Ouran

-um, que viejos recuerdos

Caminando por los pasillos de aquel lugar y recodando los momentos más maravillosos que había tenido, llego en aquella puerta en la cual su destino va cambiar sin que ella lo sepa.

-muy bien, ya estoy aquí, Hikaru lo que tengas planeado aquí espero que sea…bueno que no sean tan Hikaru, je-murmurando y con ligero sonrojo

Al abrir la puerta de aquella sala, se encontraba una pequeña mesa redonda en el centro de la sala, en las cuales había un par de velas prendidas y en el fondo se encontraba la persona, en la cual está enamorada.

Dirigiéndose a él con la luz de la luna reflejándose entre ese par de enamorados.

POV de Hikaru

-Hola Haruhi-con una voz seductora y una sonrisa tierna

-Hola Hikaru, ¿qué es todo esto?-sonrojada

-bueno Haruhi, no sé cómo empezar-nervioso-pero bueno, hace unos años, en este mismo salón, cuando el host club se reunió para una junta, pero cuando aquella puerta entro una personita y rompió un jarrón -riéndose- y en ese momento pensé que eras una persona rara, nerd, ratón de biblioteca, torpe…

-Gracias…-algo molesta

-pero, aquella personita cambio todo, no solo a mí, si no todo el Ouran-sonriendo- y poco a poco me di cuenta que me gustabas y al paso de tiempo me di cuenta que te quería y finalmente me enamore de ti, fuiste capaz de entrar en mi mundo y ver las cosas de otra manera, porque lo que pensé en aquel momento fue un gran erros, eres una persona maravillosa, inteligente, valiente, alegre, magnifica y hermosa, y hace 6 años que te pedí que fueras mi novia y aceptaste me sentí vivo y tan alegre, y aun que en nuestra relación ha habido problemas pero hemos sabido cómo recuperarnos, pero ahora-poniéndose serio- ya no quiero que seas mi novia.

-¡¿Qué?-con lagrimas en los ojos

-Por que ahora- poniéndose de rodillas- quiero que seas mi esposa- sacando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo y mostrando un anillo con un diamante ni tan grande pero ni tan pequeño.

-¿Es en serio? O es una broma Hikaru-sonriendo con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

-No es ninguna broma Haruhi, eres la mujer perfecta con la cual quiero pasar el resto de vida-sonriendo tiernamente- ¿Entonces qué dices?

-¿Qué, que digo? , digo que si-sonriendo

Parándose y colocando el anillo, sellan su amor con dulce y apasionado beso con la luna observándolos.

-bueno creo que es hora de la cena, querida

-sí, mi amor

POV de nadie

Dirigiéndose a la mesa, aparece Mori y Kaoru en ese instante

-bueno par de enamorados, nos queremos presentar que esta noche somos sus meseros

-¿Kaoru?-dijo Hikaru

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-comento Haruhi

-bueno, después que te fuiste decidí ayudarte con la cena y con la ayuda de unos viejos amigos-sonriendo

En eso aparecen todos los miembros del ex club con trajes de gala.

-chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?-comento Haruhi

-bueno hija mía, quería estar presente cuando este gemelo malvado te pidiera tu mano, pero oye, ¡no me pediste su mano!

-Tamaki, tu bien sabes que nos es tu hija-con un tono molesto

-¡Claro que si es mi hija!, verdad Haruhi-poniendo los ojos de cachorro

-em, no Tamaki sempai- mirándolo ver

En ese momento Tamaki se pone en un rincón y con el dedo dando vueltas en el piso.

-bueno, pero ¿qué están haciendo todos aquí?-esta vez fue Hikaru

-bueno, como ya había dicho antes Mori y yo somos los meseros, Honey es el chef…

-Yep- aparece con un traje de chef e interrumpiendo

-y Tamaki…

-Yo soy el músico de esta noche- interrumpiendo otra vez a Kaoru, y al aparecer ya se recupero por lo que paso hace rato

-Valla chicos, en serio muchas gracias-sonriendo dulcemente Haruhi

Y la cena dio comienzo, con el platillo principal fue el ootoro, con el Haruhi lo saboreo y acompañado de un a rica ensalada enviada desde Paris y un vino desde Italia, de postre una deliciosa rebanada de pastel, que en la cual la mayor parte se la comió Honey, después de eso pasaron al baile.

-Hikaru

-si, Haruhi

-Gracias, esta ha sido la noche más maravillosa que he tenido

-no, gracias a ti, por hacerme el hombre más feliz

-je, pero pensé que el momento que me ibas a pedir matrimonio seria en otro país

-bueno eso fue lo que pensé y en un restaurante, sería el más caro del lugar

-oh (malditos ricos bastardos)

-pero, creo que aquí fue mejor ¿no?

-si-mirándolo

POV de Hikaru

Los meses siguientes pasaron planeando la boda, pero lo primero fue decirle a Ranka, en lo cual se emociono mucho y acaso escuche que quería ser la ¿dama de honor?, en lo cual Haruhi se rehusó y lo obligo comprarse un traje y cortarse el pelo.

Mientras mis padres lo tomaron muy bien, y mi madre se ofreció hacerle el vestido en lo cual Haruhi primero no quiso pero finalmente acepto.

Los chicos del Host también quisieron cooperar con la boda, Kyoya se ofreció a darnos seguridad para ese día, Honey con el pastel, Mori con los arreglos, quien lo habría dicho, es ¡bueno!, Kaoru por obvio le ofrecí que fuera mi padrino y por lógica acepto, y Tamaki, el quería llevar a Haruhi al altar en la cual Haruhi se negó y Haruhi y yo hablamos y decidimos ponerlo como padrino de los anillos y en la cual acepto alegremente. Haruhi le dijo a Renge que si quería ser su dama y ella acepto junto con una viejas clientas de la escuela.

Como esperábamos, nuestra boda fue un éxito, Kaoru se encontró con una vieja amiga, creo que veo la próxima boda, Tamaki nos dedico una canción a la cual todos nos encanto y mas una compañera de trabajo de Haruhi, acaso veo a Ranka llorando, será porque su pequeña se caso ó por qué no pudo ser la dama de honor y lo obligo vestirse como hombre, sea cual sea la razón es mi boda con la persona que más amo. Ese día todo nos divertimos, pero especialmente Haruhi y yo estamos felizmente casados y con un futuro cuyo destino es estar juntos.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado, me gusto mucho, pero bueno n_n, recibo reviews de todo tipo jeje y también tomatazos, globos con agua y lo que me quieran a ventar.

Bueno gracias por leer!

Atte.: 

Kuki kiut


End file.
